Ms. Artie Abrams
''' '''Ms. Artie Abrams is an active member of the Glee Wiki. She is "married" Artie Abrams. She ships Bartie, Samie, Finchel, Blurt/Klaine, Fabson, Quamm, FABRITTRRY and, most importantly, Arby (me and Artie)! She is one of the most awesomest people ever! Friends My friends on the Glee Wiki (in no order). *Glee+me+Kurt=love (Sissy) *Finchelfanno1 (BigBro) !]] *Mr. Santana Lopez (Mr. SL) *Eddgar *Artieandtinaforeva (Dude) *Team Doof. (TD) *GleeGirl (Lemony/GleekyGirl/Mrs. Puckerman) *Station7 *BeatlesgLee Fan *Loonylovegood.gleek *GleeFan13 *Quinn Dianna Gleek (Strawberry/Cherries) *Finachel *Bleghh!!! *Star9999 *Mrs. Artie Abrams If I forgot anyone, tell me or add yourself. In parenthasis () are my friends the nicknames. Wikis I'm On or Just Like *UnNatural History Wiki *Glee Wiki *Glee Answers Wiki *Skins Wiki *Harry Potter Wiki *Twilight Saga Wiki My Glee Firsts #First favorite song:'' Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' #First favorite character: Rachel B. Berry #First Glee crush: Finn Hudson #First character I saw: Jesse St. James (I think) #First Glee song I heard: Halo/Walking on Sunshine #First Glee episode (only parts): Journey #First episode (full): Pilot on DVD #First Glee episode (premiere): Britney/Brittany #First Glee Wiki friend: Team Doof. #First Artie song I heard: Safety Dance #First fan moment: When I heard Defying Gravity ''and died! #First Glee Song on Mp3: Dream a Little Dream of Me'' #First "I Love Artie" Moment: Seeing the Glee Cast of Oprah. Glee Faves *﻿Fav Character: Artie Abrams *Fav Female Character: Brittany S. Pierce *Fav Male Character: Artie Abrams *Fav Song: Safety Dance More to come! Personality ﻿She's not a people person. Ms. Artie Abrams hates to go out. She believes that staying at home with a book and an iPod is way better. Her personality is quite goth, but her mother would rather die than have that. She is only comfortable around friends and her brother. She's quiet when around strangers. She would take a bullet for a friend. Extremely cranky at moments, she can be a bitch. Husband Artie Abrams is Ms. Artie Abrams husband. She's pretending to be married to him. They were "offically" married on Dec. 21, 2010. He proposed to her in Marry You. This pairing is refered to as Arby. The two recently experienced a terrible fight because Artie sang Justin Bieber. They are still trying to make up. Ms. A and Artie are having more trouble as of Mar. 8, 2011. Ms. A thinks he's gay and will her for Sam. The two aren't talking. Trivia! *Conside rs herself goth. *Is a bit of a nerd. *Is Christian. *Has no friends. *Created The Shake It Up Wiki. *Does NOT know how to run a wiki. *Loves to read. *Fastest book she read took 5 days. *Took her 8 days to The Deathly Hallows. * Favorite song is Vanilla Twilight ''by Owl City. *Adores Ke$ha. *Listens to the emo station on AOL radio. *Is home-schooled. *Speaks English, a little French, is learning Spanish, and wants to speak Japanese and Russian. *Loves Harry Potter. *Is still reading The Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. *Is going to (pretend) marry Artie. *Will marry Kevin McHale. *Has fear of bugs. *Loves things with teeth. *Likes violence and blood. *Is now reading ''Eclipse. *Ships Bartie. *Ships Finchel. *Shot Tike/Mina. *Ships Arby! *Loves sour cream. *Loves choclate but it makes her sick. *barfs* *Kinda looks like Miley Cyrus and Lea Michele. *Is a size 7 in shoes! Big feet. *Hates Tower Prep 'cause it shot her dear Henry! * Misses UnNatural History. *Wears an anklet in honor of Glee. *Wears a special bracelet on Tues. in honor of UnNatural History. *Refuses to wear earings. *Is Team Jasper in Twilight. *If her life depended on choosing Edward or Jacob, she would choose Edward because he's funny in the books and doesn't smell like dog. *Doesn't play sports 'cause she's a klutz. *Is a Griffindor. *Has the personality of Hermione J. Granger, Artie Abrams, and Rachel Berry. *Lost all her baby teeth by 7-years-old. *May need braces. *Wants black kitten named Artie, Rhonnie, Katy Purry, Crookshanks, or Britts. *Got a pink iPod nano for Xmas! * Now has a e-mail, facebook, and twitter account. *Has dicovered the show Skins and loves it to f***in' death! *Love to tell stories to herself. My Favorite Music Ms. Artie Abrams loves many types music. From Hannah Montana--no judging!--to Mayday Parade to Ke$ha to Owl City to Elvis--long live da king--to Florence+The Machine. Because of her love of music, she has split 'em into categories. !]] Favorite Miley Songs #Can't Be Tamed #See You Again #Goodbye #Fly On the Wall #These Four Walls Favorite Owl City Songs #Rainbow Veins #Vanilla Twilight #Hello Seattle #On the Wing #Technicolor Phase Favorite Ke$ha Songs #We R Who We R #Frenzythumb|300px|right|''Frenzy'' by Ke$ha #Take It Off #Animal #Your Love is My Drug Favorite Selena Gomez Songs #More #Stop & Erase #As a Blonde #Shake It Up #The Way I Loved You Favorite Glee Songs!!!!! #Safety Dance #Stronger #Billionaire #Dream a Little Dream of Me #What It Feels Like for a Girl ﻿My Shipping! GleeGirl, Quinn Dianna Gleek, and I have created a new shipp-ment. *drumroll* FABRITTRRY! During a roleplay, we acted out a scene where Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany hook up. ﻿Gallery ﻿ Glee Videos thumb|300px|right|''Nuthin' But a Glee Thang'' Category:Ms. Artie Abrams Category:Females Category:Gleeks Category:Awesome people Category:Admins Category:Users who ship Bartie Category:Users Who Shot Mina/Tike Category:Users Category:Glee Category:Artie Abrams Category:Bartie Category:Finchel Category:Quam Category:Users who ship Quam Category:Users who ship Finchel Category:FABRITTRRY Category:Dr. Pepper Category:Oranges Category:Horror Category:Users who hate Tike Category:Artie and Ms. AA Category:Artie Abrams Category:Goth Category:Emo Category:Sid Category:Pictures by Ms. Artie Abrams Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Super cool and AWESOME person Category:Artie Abrams Category:Gleeks Category:Gleek Category:Glee Users Wiki Category:Glee Fan Category:Glee Cast Category:Harry Potter Category:Awesome people Category:Awesome Category:Awesome person Category:Super cool and AWESOME person Category:Mega Super Awesome Gleeky Gleek Whi Is a UnHistorian Category:Goth Users Category:Emo Users Category:Emos Category:Owl City Fan Category:Samie Category:LGBT People